


Dragon Bridge

by OmegaWolfy



Series: "Our" Skyrim Verse. [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Brotherhood, Dark Brotherhood - Freeform, Dragon Bridge, M/M, Murder, Original Characters - Freeform, original character mentioned, original storyline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaWolfy/pseuds/OmegaWolfy
Summary: Dragon Bridge is Falling down.Falling down...Falling... Down...Cicero sang in varying tones. Sometimes happy, other times slow with an eerie pitch. Their plan was finally moving along, he and the current Emporer, were going to rewrite how things are done in Tamriel.





	

Unmirr had quite the reputation around Skyrim. He was a known Dibellan worshiper, and his face was recognized by many people within all the holds. The named thane of Haafingar was tacked onto his reputation known with his public face, his true face. One of the Dragon Priest masks was another face Unmirr adorned. The specific one was bright jade colour, this showing of himself was quiet, more observant. He was rather lucky that no one really knew it was him behind the mask, wearing different armor than his usual adventuring gear when he adorned such, just to be safe.

This would go onto the prove the half nord had many different faces, his flirtatious and charismatic side, the stoic mysterious faceless one, and his smithing aspect, a mask which had been given to him for returning a talking dog to its master. The mask was ridiculous - he loved it. Yet all of his sides are very different, he still knew who he was. He wasn’t crazy with many different personalities, he just only allowed certain parts of his personality to show through sometimes.

His faceless one, hidden behind a jade green mask, was one of murder. As much as he loathed to do so. In reality, it was closer to more crime filled mannerisms, if he felt his reputation could take a hit while doing a request or job, he’d use this side of himself to get the job done. But enough of this, there was a somewhat demented jester who skipped alongside Unmirr, who didn’t mind in the slightest with the assassin’s silence since leaving Solitude. Typically, once past Katla's farm, Unmirr would change from his typical Ebony and Dragon bone armor to a version of the Dark Brotherhood armor he had created. Red fabric wrapped and coated thin plates of Dedrick metal. Ebony rivets holding it together, giving the armor a somewhat heavy aspect, but very light to be worn. He called it medium armor. Light armor with almost the same protection rating as heavy. However, this time, he had traveled to his hometown with Cicero in tow. They both did some shopping around, mostly just looking, until leaving. They were headed southwest.

Cicero was humming, a town coming into view and the large dragon’s skull carved in stone showing in the distance. The bridge the town was named for rising behind the buildings, Dragon Bridge. The tune the jester hummed grew somewhat slower, less sane as they grew near. And finally, he broke into song.

“Dragon’s Bridge is. . .falling down. Falling down. Falling down.” An almost sane laugh parts his lips as he continues to do a little jig while walking. Unmirr turned, an impassive pose in his stride as he continues towards the town.

“My fair lady,” Cicero continues his song, pausing for a while until, “Build ‘er up with mud and sticks, ay! Mud and Stick, Ay! Mud and sticks! Build ‘er up with mud and sticks! My fair lady.” The lyrics are more fluid now, less pausing, however, this soon changes.

The two pass a few guards, one seems to stiffen visibly as they walk by. Cicero laughs wildly, mostly to himself muttering something or another until the fool begins his song once more.

“Mud and sticks will wash away,” and the lyric is partly repeated much like the last, and ending with the same ‘my fair lady.’ The song sounded like it should be familiar to Unmirr, like something he would have heard in his childhood.

“Cicero?”

“Yes, listener?” the Keeper’s humming continues, his face tipped towards Unmirr as the man stops walking, a bright almost golden dagger is being twirled in the grasp of Unmirr. The curved surface gleaming in the sunlight. This attack was rather bold. They were on their way to completely rebuild the order - it may lead to another full-scale war, and so soon after the end of the civil war, but this was necessary. He’d be a pawn to the high elves no longer. “Cicero has noticed the listener is indeed, listening, today.” laughing, Cicero’s own ebony dagger is drawn, and Unmirr swallows the apprehension building. There were innocent people in this town, it wasn’t right, but it was necessary. His people were going to be slaughtered, whether it be by his own hands, or the hands of someone else during war - he would still be the one to blame if he allowed a war to break out.

“There will be no rebuilding of Dragons bridge if it is with mud and sticks.” Unmirr’s right-hand draws another dagger, a match to the one in his left hand.

“Oh, but it will fall, first?” To the jester’s words, Unmirr nods slowly, a slight action as he gazes about, the citizens here are daft, ignorant to the assassin’s standing just a small distance away. 

Months prior, Astrid’s meeting had been discovered by Unmirr himself, having been there - but just as a soldier, he was at the time. She’d never actually seen his face, and it ruined her plans and her life.

“Let’s build it with,” He leads off and Cicero’s eyes seem to shift, although he no longer accepted contracts from the Dead Mother, he did commit crimes if Unmirr was with him, this was independent.

“Blood and bone? It seems to fit.”

Allowing the Jester to believe what he wishes, Unmirr gives a nod. “Take care of the guards and civilians first. Anger as many of the Penitus Oculatus as possible.” He hums as Cicero begins to hum his tune again, most would say the Jester wasn’t listening, but Unmirr knew better. He may be crazy and irrational at times, but there was true genius hidden in that brilliant mind.

“I want them to know they have been deceived.”

“But listener, you’re the one who deceived them.” Cicero hums, as though he actually enjoyed this twist.

“They believe Unmirr told them the truth,”

“Oh, Cicero enjoys listener referring to himself.”

“As a soldier, I said I knew Astrid had been lying. They don’t know the true ranks of the Brotherhood, only that he disposed of some of them. In reality, it was only Astrid.” Cicero hums though he has turned, looking for the two guards he would target first. The jester had a belt full of his favorite daggers, for throwing.

They parted then, he didn’t need to retell the story to Cicero, and Unmirr’s footsteps went right to the outpost. Key in hand, he unlocked the door, those inside were in a meeting. Four men turned their faces up to Unmirr the rest of them continued to talk over a map.

“If the hideout wasn’t actually outside of Falkreath, the door in Dawnstar should be where they are hiding.”

“Sir, we have a visitor.” One of them says as Unmirr closes the door behind him, hands behind his back.

“You're not supposed to be in here,” one says standing up, the others move - nine in total. This might be a bit difficult.

“Is that so?” Unmirr speaks evenly like he usually does. One steps forward as though he were going to challenge Unmirr and force him to leave. Another holds his hand up, eyes narrowing as he requests Unmirr to remove his mask. The assassin can see the questioning recognition in the man’s face -- he vaguely remembers him as the captain.

“Very well,” Reaching up, dagger still in hand, Unmirr tips the Priest mask back, his eyes meeting the other men in the room, and a few of them bow instantly.

“My apologies Emperor Sun-Tooth. We weren’t expecting you.” At these words from the captain, the others bow as well. Ashamed they didn’t recognize the grandson of their previous Emperor, and the new man in the seat.

He doesn’t reply, the mask is resettled over his face. While stepping forward a few of them glance up, the Captain has gone back to looking at the map, and Unmirr joins him. The captain goes over the information Unmirr already knew. The false strike Unmirr had done against the Brotherhood being re-elaborated to him, the others slowly return back to the table. At the moment, Unmirr was currently buying Cicero some time. Giving him refuge to get his task done

“Sir, should we investigate the door in Dawnstar?”

“No.” Surprise ripples between the Penitus members.

“Sir?”

“You may want to Investigate outside.” Looking through the window, Cicero was giving the signal. One of the swords reflecting light back into the building, and the Oculatus stiffens before readying their weapons. They ease their way outside, Unmirr calmly behind them, his daggers in hand. As they stop outside on the porch, they are speechless. The bodies of the citizens are all over the place. Dragged into position, which is easily judged by the blood strikes in the grass. Some of them faceless, others gutted open like a fish, a few more completely dismembered.

Cicero’s outdone himself this time. The Oculatus suddenly form a semicircle around Unmirr. “Sir, please return inside.” The captain turns his head over his shoulder. They were the men trained to protect him after all.

Without a word, Unmirr reaches forward, his right hand wrapping around the captain’s mouth and jaw, as he places a dagger to his neck. “It wasn’t Astrid who killed your son.” He says slowly, the curved tip digging into the man’s collarbone. A slow gasping wheeze escapes him, the soul trap starting to take effect at once, tearing at his astral essence, pulling his conscious from his body, and just like that he slices the man’s throat.

Blood pumps rapidly, a spray of it entering the air in an arc.

And another.

Then a third.

The fourth is shorter than the other three. His heart beat four times before finally stopping. The soul being trapped into a gem Unmirr has on him. A stunned silence falls over the rest of the Oculatus, one saying he was impersonating the Emperor until an arrow goes through his neck from behind, the tip poking just through his front, and then chaos.

Cicero is back, an Ebony dagger plunging into a third member, not killing him at once, but he begins to fall to the deck. The fourth and fifth rush Unmirr, both meet a grisly end, but one is able to slice his upper arm. The sixth bolts from the deck, ready to leave and get reinforcements, the seventh is killed before Unmirr sees what Cicero had done to end the man’s life. The eighth and ninth corner the jester who is pretending to be unarmed. The fool making fools of the other two, Unmirr doesn’t much care what happens to them, he knows Cicero can handle himself. Instead, he brings his own bow from behind him and notches a glass arrow. The nordic carved weapon drawn back, and he loses the arrow - not a killing strike - it goes through a man’s ankle, wounding him so they can reach him later on. The one who had tried to run, how held at an arm's length so getting help would be impossible.

By the time he turns, Cicero has taken care of one, the other trying to avoid the jester’s knife thrusts, only to find himself backing into Unmirr.

“Please, Sir,” He begs as Cicero’s weapon is thrust up into the underside of his jaw. He coughs and sputters a few times before falling dead.

The last member, they discovered was dragged away by a few wolves, although to tie up any loose ends, both men follow the drag marks to the den, there is no screaming, but the wolves only growl at the men, ready to protect their kill, there was no need, and no chase broke out.

“Are we building now?”

“Soon, we’ll clean up and hand select the new inhabitants. How do you think the brotherhood will feel using this as a checkpoint?” He raises a brow to the Jester who hums.

“Lady Shadow will most likely approve. Cicero thinks there is also the potential for another sanctuary at the base of the bridge.”

“Then it’s decided.”

**Author's Note:**

> Original plot line for my original Characters as well as some characters from the game. @TheTofuEatingCat and I have created an insanely complicated . . . THING with some characters and are practically rewriting how we wish we could play the game.  
> This is a snip of my character Unmirr Sun-Tooth. Grandson to the Emperor, and the new Emperor. He has many secrets in his life, and maybe I'll get around to writing his story, but if I do that, I need to write Aether Crow, Shadow Scale (mentioned above) Agmntus Shade, Zarkaris Yrennoth, and Freyah. But I might just start with this little shit, since he really gets around. I think the only Oc of mine that he doesn't meet is Zarkaris.  
> Anyways, this will probably be rewritten when (IF) I get this far in the story. Honestly, I've planned stories that are about 70 chapters, but never have I planned something so intricate as this...Maybe I will actually finish something, eh? Oh well, thank you for reading!


End file.
